percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 50
April Wind L''' '''The Intruder I felt as my body spin wildly as I fell. I was exhausted and couldn't stop my fall. The ground was getting closer and closer as seconds passed and soon I was going to be nothing but a squashed demigod. "Stop!" I yelled to the wind as I spread my arms wide. I slowed down but didn't stop from falling. I just got more tired with that. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I placed my knees close to my chest and my arms on my head. I looked like a small human ball. I gathered all my strength. "STOP!" I yelled once again as I opened my arms and legs wide. This time I did stop falling. I just floated there. My body was burning, but I needed to hold on. I descended slowly and soon I was resting on a green bench. "Need help?" I turned to see a tall guy with a dark black hoodie. I couldn't see his face. "Who are you?" "Just a tourist," he replied. "Where am I?" I asked him. My body wasn't responding; it felt like all I could move was my mouth. "London," he sat beside me. "I heard you're looking for a son of Helios." I tried to grab my dagger but I was too tired. "How do you know that?" "I know a lot of things April." "Who are you really?" I tried to see his face, but somehow I couldn't. All I saw was a shadow and bright blue eyes. His eyes then changed color and were red now. "I am known as many things but most gods know me as The Intruder." "Are you a god?" He just laughed. He then took out a small box from his pocket. "Open it," he handed me the box. I opened the box slowly. Inside was a mirror. "A mirror? What the-" "Look at it," he said. I did as he told me and stared directly at the mirror. I saw my team at The League Headquarters, they were gathered around a bed. Dan was on the bed. His daughter Rose and his ex-wife Serena were hugging him crying. "He is dying..." I looked at the mirror heartbroken. I left my team and I didn't even think about them. What would they think of me? "I can take you there." The Intruder told me. "But we'll have to make a deal." "What kind of deal?" I was starting to dislike this guy. "I'll need you to help me out to obtain something," he explained. "Its not from this universe though." "What do you mean its not from this universe?" I looked at him confused. Was this guy an alien? Is he a god? Who the Hades is he? "I travel a lot and let's just say not from country to country." He responded. "I kind of like this universe, so much war and I'm greeted better than other worlds." I was starting to think this guy was crazy. "So can you take me to Dan now?" "Do you agree to my deal?" "Why don't you just get whatever you want yourself?" I replied. "It's complicated my dear," he whispered. "You see I may be powerful but not powerful enough to get what I need." "And what would that be?" "I need to retrieve some items but I can't do it alone," he said. "You join my team and I let you save yours." I stared at him for a little thinking of what he had just offered me. He could be a bad guy maybe even part of Burning Sun but I needed to get to my team and if he was capable of taking me there then maybe I could join him. "Take me to Headquarters." I could see him smile. "We will appear outside unfortunately I can't enter so I will take you there." He placed his hand on my should and soon I was outside of Headquarters. "Did we just teleport?" He nodded. "I have to go. I'll contact you later." He disappeared. I ran inside looking for Dan. I crashed into a young girl about sixteen years old probably a daughter of Aphrodite because she was wearing too much make up. "Watch it grandma!" she whined. Yep, daughter of Aphrodite. "Do you know where Team Alpha from the Olympian League are?" I asked her. "Yes, they're in the hospital." "Thanks." I waved her goodbye and ran towards the hospital. I saw Nolan open the door and walked towards him. “You got that right,” he said as he walked into the room. El began to scream while Joe on reflex turned his spear toward him, but when he saw my face he dropped it and turned pale. “What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” "You were dead Nolan." El whispered as she covered her mouth. "What?" Nolan and I said at the same time. They all finally noticed me. "April!" Joe yelled. "Where the Hades have you been!?" "I-I..." that's when I saw Dan in the bed. He looked dead. "What's wrong with him?" "He's been poisoned by the bombs." Serena cried. "H-He won't make it." I covered my mouth. It was so painful to see Dan in that state. "We have to do something!" I told my team but they just lowered their heads. "April we've done all we could." Nolan explained. "Even Apollo tried to heal him but nothing will work." "We can't just let him die!" I argued. Nolan walked towards me and hugged me. "I am sorry April." I hugged him for a few seconds then walked towards Dan. His wife and daughter were next to him both crying. "I am sorry I left you Dan," I told him. "I should've helped." He looked at me then smiled. "It's ok April," he told me. "We completed the mission. We saved the world." "Daddy don't die!" cried his young daughter Rose. "I am sorry baby," he said. "You have to be strong for Daddy ok?" "I am not that strong." she responded. "I need you." "I will always be there for you Rose even when you can't see me." he told her. "You are the best dad in the world." she cried and hugged him. "I love you dad." "I love you too sweetheart." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you all. You are my family." We all looked at him in pain. He was a brother to all of us, a good leader and a friend. "Take care of my family." he told us. He gave Serena a last kiss. "I am sorry our marriage failed." "I love you Dan," she said. "Always will." "I love you too." He smiled then closed his eyes dying in peace. Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-865 Category:The Intruder